The invention relates generally to programming language data structures and more specifically to manipulation of data associated with object-oriented programming class instances.
Object-oriented programs are based on “classes” (that is, a template that defines the state and the capabilities of an object; the abstract characteristics of a thing (an “object”)); “objects” (a particular instance of a class), and data. Typically, an object-oriented program creates and works with multiple object instances (or “same-class instances”) of a class, that is, multiple objects that are members of that class. Each same-class instance may be characterized by one or more instance variables. Each instance variable, in turn, may have data, or “instance variable values” associated with it.
Current graphical user interfaces address mapping needs for HTML and graphical object structures, and provide tools for reconciliation of database records based on tiered queries and database retrievals. However, there is a need for a simple method to merge same-class instance variable values using a graphical user interface to create a composite same-class instantiation from preferred instance variable values selected by a user.